Warp Configuration (Escapades)
THIS IS THE 50th EPISODE OF ESCAPADES! Miss Covet-Hiss (Escapades) Csarite: Perfect! Three days later and nobody has suspected anything. Zultanite: Now, we can set into phase two of our plan. Antimony: Which is getting us to earth, right? Zultanite: Correct. Csarite: We first need to check all of our options. Csarite pulled up a screen that had a map of all the warp routes. Csarite: This isn’t good. Zultanite: What’s wrong now? Csarite: Well we need to the Galaxy warp to be able to get to earth. Tashmarine: Yeah, and you two can make it to where we warp to Earth, right. Csarite: Well, yes. But… Lumi Green: But what? Zultanite: Finish your sentences, Csarite. Csarite glared at Zultanite and sighed. Csarite: There are two warps that are close to us that can take us to the warp. One is really close. Lumi Green: That’s good news. Zultanite: What was with all that negative things before. Csarite: The reason I was acting negative, Zultanite, was because one of them is at their temple, and the other one is here. Zultanite: Oh… Antimony: And the temple has security on the outside. Lumi Green: And I can’t imagine the punishment for all of us if I get seen sending you all to earth. Tashmarine: Couldn’t you distract them while we warp away. Lumi Green: It’s not that easy. He fell back into a bush that was behind him and covered his face with his hands. Tashmarine: How is it not that easy? Lumi Green: The Andara warp pad has a sound that it makes when a gem who isn’t one of us warps here. Antimony: Why? Lumi Green: For security reasons. And just like your formal temple, this one also has a camera that monitors the warp. It alerts us if a non-Andara gem is within the walls of the Andara area. Zultanite: This just got really difficult. Csarite: Exactly. Antimony: Well, we can’t risk going back to the temple. Tashmarine: Acerilla probably has them outside, training. Lumi Green sat up and looked at Tashmarine and Antimony. Lumi Green: What’s he doing there? Antimony: Since we were in the news so much, he was called in to get everyone back in check. Csarite: I hate that gem. Lumi Green: He’ll stop at nothing to get what he wants. Zultanite: And if he contacted Cubic and Strontium like you told us yesterday, then the earth is in danger. Lumi Green: We need a plan quick… I know that Cubic won’t let that happen, but we still need you all there for extra strength. Just in case. Csarite looked over and saw a bag on the ground. Csarite: I got it. Lumi Green: What? He stood up in excitement. Csarite: Poof us… Everyone except Csarite: What?! Csarite: I said poof us. Lumi Green: I heard what you said! Just why?! Csarite: Poof us and put our gems in that bag over there. It has the warp configuration device in it. Lumi Green: I get where you’re going. I just don’t know if I can do it. Csarite: You can bring up two stones and squish us. Antimony: I hate the idea just as much as you, Green, but that’s the best idea we got. Lumi Green: Don’t make me do this… Please… Come up with a different idea… A tear formed in his left eye. Zultanite: Just take a deep breath and make it quick. Lumi Green had more tears coming from his eyes. The glowed green and two stone walls appeared. Antimony: Just remember, you’re doing it for good, not bad. They all stood between the walls. Lumi Green brought his hands together and the walls moved with them. All gems were then sent into their gems. They didn’t scream because they knew how he would feel. The walls went back into the ground and his eyes stopped glowing. He whipped his face and proceeded to pick up the six gems and put them in the bag. Lumi Green: I can do this. Just breathe… He left his building. And walked down to the warp pad with the bag on his back. He saw Oracle Andara and Divine Fire walking and talking. He gulped and stayed calm. They noticed him and stopped and waited for him to reach them. Oracle: Afternoon, Green. Lumi Green: Good afternoon, sir. Oracle: Where are you headed to? Lumi had no idea how to answer. He didn’t expect to see them. He just blurted out an answer. Lumi Green: I got a message from a sapphire, predicting that a planet sector was lacking trees. So I’m on my way there to fix that? Oracle: Oh really? Lumi Green: Yes. Divine was concerned about the bag. Divine: What’s in the bag? Lumi Green: Umm… He started to sweat and shake. Lumi Green: Some things to help me... Divine narrowed his eyes. Oracle: Don’t question him. He lost one of his gems the other day. Divine: Fine. Oracle: How have you been, Green? Lumi Green: Fine… This thing that I’m doing will help me clear my mind… Oracle: Good. Come along now, Divine. Divine: I was thinking about heading back to my building. Oracle: Very well then. Green, shouldn’t you be on your way? Lumi Green: Yes, I should. Oracle left the area. Divine looked at Lumi Green. He walked off from the opposite direction of the warp pad. Lumi Green wasted no time in getting to the warp pad. He warped off. He made it to the Galaxy warp. He placed all the gems on the ground. The gems that made up Csarite and Zultanite quickly regenerated and formed their fusions. Csarite: You did it! Zultanite: Way to go, Lumi! Csarite: Okay, let’s get this thing going. Csarite placed the small machine on the warp pad to earth and pushed a button on it. It then started moving around on the warp. Antimony and Tashmarine were the last ones to regenerate. Antimony: Did it work? Zultanite: It’s still going. Tashmarine: Lumi Green, did you get caught? Lumi Green: No. I was stopped but nothing bad happened. Csarite: It’s ready. Lumi Green: Okay, you all, get out of here. Tashmarine ran to Green and hugged him. Tashmarine: Thank you… Lumi Green: You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re finding freedom. Antimony: Can we go now? I really want to split this place. Tashmarine looked back and saw everyone else standing on the warp pad. Lumi Green: Remember, you can contact me through the trees. And do me this one thing, tell Ane’la that I’m okay and that I’m sorry. Tashmarine: Will do. Tashmarine went to the warp pad and they warped off. Lumi Green took the warp configuration device and changed the warp back to how it was. Divine: Helping gems escape to earth now, are we? Lumi gasped and turned around. Divine was standing behind him with his arms crossed, angered. Divine: You could have come up with a better excuse then the bs one you gave me and Oracle! Lumi Green: I- Divine: I don’t want to hear it. You helped gems go to earth without the permission of Cubic. And you lied about a public shattering. Lumi Green: Just let me explain! Divine: Oh I’ll let you explain, to The Creators! I don’t know how you did it but I’m sure they would love to hear it from you! A devilish smirk appeared on his face. He started pulling him to a warp pad. Lumi Green started to tear up. He knew that something bad was going to happen due to his actions. ~End~ Miss Covet-Hiss (Escapades) Category:A to Z Category:Tol Canon Category:Escapades Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes